swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Vitrov Moonlighter (character)
Vitrov Moonlighter was an officer of the Galactic Empire, who went on to become a leading member of the Black Sun Criminal Organisation. He was born in Kor Vella, Corellia, although it wasn't long before he made his way to Tatooine to improve and further his brawler skills. After wandering around for some time he entered Bestine, where he made the decision to join a guild early in the hope he would receive the help he needed. He bumped into Cyrais, a battle hardened Imperial warrior preparing for a hunt with his men. Cyrais was part of "Section EIGHT", a small and recently formed guild based in Vice City on Lok, and he told Vitrov to speak to his wife, Tanisa. Tanisa asked Vitrov to come out to meet her on Lok, which was what he did. After being accepted into "Section EIGHT", Vitrov went on many hunts, and was shown much generosity by his leaders; he was given a speederbike and a house in Vice City the same day he joined, plus as much furniture for his house as he wanted. It wasn't long before Moonlighter's relative Tomas Mileson joined the guild, and he and Vitrov fought side by side as swordsmen. One day however, Tanisa suddenly went missing and Cyrais became very concerned, but continued to lead the guild competently. As Vitrov was travelling some weeks later through Bestine, he began trying to recruit some new members for the organisation. He met Tanni Darkbringer, who declined his invitation to join but instead told him of her plans for her own guild, a guild she would call Black Sun, which they would both lead. Out of lust for power, and along with Tomas Mileson, Vitrov left "Section EIGHT", remaining friends with Cyrais, to help Tanni create the Black Sun Criminal Organisation. After a week or so in talks and sharing ideas, Tanni and Vitrov decided that Rori would be the best place to base the city, and a clear area ideal for building was found. After a few weeks, when Black Sun was growing with a steady flow of members, Vitrov, who was to be the Mayor of the city on Rori, was visited by a man named Xerxes. He said that the city in which he lived, "Local Four Twenty" on Naboo, was in rapid decline and that the Mayor there was looking for someone to take it off of his hands. It took little consideration before Vitrov accepted and Tanni had her guild members pick up their houses. Within a few days, Vitrov had control of the city, which he renamed "Sole Nero" and Black Sun grew rapidly. At this time, Moonlighter decided to give up his combat skills to pay more attention to the city and general running of the guild. Among some of the notable members recruited to the organisation were Elvie, Levei, Loreleii Gellen, Sssrossk, Khai'ne, Pratob Shadoweaver, True Bliss, Dahak Toyama, Redeemer, Lorenna Starstrider, Aka, Shigeto, Niryx, Keelon, Cerixy Elmore and Leafia Ielienau. Vitrov also led the military division of Black Sun, and appointed Lorenna Starstrider to assist him. They worked well and made good progress, deciding on much of the structure. But Lorenna was unable to escape a certain curse which seemed to plague anyone who took the position of military leader - she disappeared one day and wasn't seen again. Next in line was True Bliss, who took her position after being recommended by Tanni. Bliss was an experienced fighter, well accustomed to dealing with Rebels, but as a leader she lacked dedication, and it wasn't long before she stepped down, taking a month or two off for a break. Vitrov and Tanni agreed that Loreleii Gellen would next have a chance at the position, and Loreleii accepted. Gellen was a natural leader and did her job effectively, making huge progress with the now disorganised military division. But it wasn't long before True Bliss returned and Loreleii felt the need to step down in order to allow Bliss to continue. Vitrov protested, but Tanni allowed True to retake her position. Despite Tanni's thoughts of True, Moonlighter disagreed that she was an effective military leader and stripped her of her title. Vitrov himself then resigned from the military division of the guild and allowed members Khai'ne and Pratob Shadoweaver to take the position jointly. Shortly afterwards, Tanni Darkbringer announced plans to create a second city on Lok, called "Shadow Gloom" as well as a second guild to be used to go to war with Rebel opposition. Though, unknown to everyone, her intentions were to betray Vitrov, throwing him out of Black Sun and ruling completely the moment it was set up. Darkbringer brought in Khai'ne to wait until he found a suitable moment and good reason to remove Moonlighter from the guild. So one day, he, his partner Levei, Vitrov, and Keelon were hunting and completing missions on Lok when they attacked a gang of thugs far too skilled for them to kill. Vitrov was knocked down almost immediately at the back and the others were quickly incapacitated. Vitrov finally got up and fell back to avoid being incapacitated himself. After a short while, Keelon awoke and healed the other two, and they all went back to the outpost on Lok. On arrival, Khai'ne suddenly turned on Vitrov and attacked him verbally, claiming that he didn't make any effort to help the others and simply retreated. Moonlighter didn't retaliate too harshly, because he knew that as soon as he returned to Naboo, he could remove Khai'ne from the guild. Unfortunately however, Khai'ne reached the guild hall on Lok first and removed Vitrov, despite numerous protests from Levei, and all of the other members. Vitrov had to plead continuously with Elvie to let him back in to the guild, but Elvie was torn between doing the right thing and following orders, and was eventually unable to help. Khai'ne then sent a message to Vitrov telling him that he was stupid, and should have seen it coming a long way off - that Tanni was behind all of it. Vitrov subsequently sent a message to Tanni warning her that this had better not be the case. Eventually there was a struggle in the guild to find someone who had the authority to allow Vitrov back into the guild, but Redeemer arrived and brought Moonlighter back in. Shortly before removing Khai'ne, Vitrov sent him a message saying 'Game Over'. After the trouble had settled slightly, Vitrov made the decision to do to Tanni what she did to him, and he found his good friend Tomas Mileson, and the both of them took all of the precious items from the Black Sun guild hall, and Vitrov stole millions of credits from the treasury in revenge. With Vitrov's desire to be part of Black Sun dead, the guild crumbled completely as Leafia and other members joined in the raid. Loreleii, Levei/Elvie and Khai'ne became members of Dahak Toyama's new guild Bando Gora, situated on Tatooine, and Vitrov decided to join them. This particular incarnation of Black Sun was dead after five action-packed months. Vitrov went on to marry Elvie and form another guild and city on Talus, before disappearing about three years ago. Though there have since been recorded sightings of him in Bestine. Category:Player characters